Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija
(Zagreb, 2. travnja 1940.) Od 1990. 20px Hrvatska 2 : 1 (Zagreb, 17. listopada 1990.) | najveća pobjeda = 10:0 (Rijeka, 4. lipnja 2016.) | najveći poraz = 20px Italija 4 : 0 Hrvatska 20px (Genova, 5. travnja 1942.) 5 : 1 (London, 9. rujna 2009.) | Nastupi na SP = 5 od 6 | Prvi put na SP = 1998. | Najbolji rezultat na SP = doprvaci (2018.) | Naziv kontinentalnog prvenstva = Nogometno EP | Nastupi na kontinentalnom prvenstvu = 5 od 6 | Prvi put na kontinentalnom prvenstvu = 1996. | Najbolji rezultat na kontinentalnom prvenstvu = četvrtzavršnica (1996. i 2008.) | medalje = }} Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija predstavlja Republiku Hrvatsku u međunarodnim natjecanjima u nogometu. Nalazi se pod vodstvom Hrvatskog nogometnog saveza, upravljačkog nogometnog tijela u državi. Službeno priznata od strane FIFA-e, nogometna reprezentacija Hrvatske u prošlosti je predstavljala Banovinu Hrvatsku i Nezavisnu Državu Hrvatsku u devetnaest prijateljskih utakmica odigranih između 1940. i 1944. godine. Ova reprezentacija ukinuta je 1945. godine nakon što je Hrvatska uključena u drugu Jugoslaviju. Stoga u razdoblju od 1945. do 1990. Hrvatska je nastupala kao dio SFR Jugoslavija tako da su Hrvatski igrači nastupali u Jugoslavenska nogometna reprezentacija sve do 1990.i njenog raspada. Moderna nogometna reprezentacija osnovana je 1990. godine, nedugo nakon što je Hrvatska proglasila razdruženje od Jugoslavije, a 1993. godine službeno je postala članicom FIFA-e i UEFA-e. Svoje prve međunarodne natjecateljske utakmice reprezentacija Hrvatske odigrala je u kvalifikacijama za Europsko nogometno prvenstvo 1996. godine koje je ujedno označilo i njihov prvi nastup na velikom nogometnom natjecanju. Svoj prvi javni nastup na svjetskim prvenstvima Hrvatska je ostvarila 1998. godine u Francuskoj gdje je natjecanje završila na trećem mjestu, a čiji je nogometaš Davor Šuker postao najboljim strijelcem prvenstva. Otkad su joj odobrena nastupanja na velikim nogometnim natjecanjima, Hrvatska je propustila samo jedno Svjetsko i jedno Europsko prvenstvo. Većinu domaćih utakmica Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija do sada je odigrala na stadionu Maksimir u Zagrebu, a ostale su igrane na splitskom stadionu u Poljudu, riječkom stadionu Kantridi, ili u Gradskom vrtu u Osijeku. U svojih 62 nastupa na stadionu u Maksimiru reprezentacija je poražena tek pet puta (Francuska, Švedska, Engleska, Škotska i Belgija ), a svakako je najteži poraz do danas onaj protiv Engleza iz 2008. godine rezultatom 1:4. Zbog svojih uspješnih rezultata 1994. i 1998. godine, hrvatska je reprezentacija od FIFA-e dobila dva priznanja (Mover of the Year) i jedina je reprezentacija do danas kojoj je to uspjelo dva puta. U trenutku kada je postala službena članica FIFA-e, Hrvatska se nalazila na 125. mjestu FIFA-ine ljestvice; nakon Svjetskog nogometnog prvenstva 1998. godine u Francuskoj, Hrvatska se popela na treće mjesto ljestvice (nešto kasnije ponovno se nalazila na vrhu ljestvice; u proljeće 2013. popela se na četvrto mjesto ljestvice) što ju je označilo najnestalnijom reprezentacijom te najnaprednijom reprezentacijom u povijesti. Najveći uspjesi hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije su srebro na svjetskom nogometnom prvenstvu 2018. u Rusiji, te bronca na svjetskom prvenstvu 1998. u Francuskoj. Povijest Razdoblje prije neovisnosti Hrvatsku su s nogometom upoznala dvojica engleskih iseljenika u Rijeci i Županji 1873. godine. 1896. godine donijet je službeni pravilnik o igri. Do 1907. godine formirani su lokalni nogometni klubovi, a tiskano je i moderno izdanje Zakona o športu. Prema službenim povijesnim dokumentima FIFA-e, Hrvatska je svoju prvu neslužbenu utakmicu odigrala 23. lipnja 1907. godine.(češki) SK Slavia Praha Prije neovisnosti, hrvatski su igrači igrali za reprezentaciju Kraljevine Jugoslavije (1919. - 1939.) te Socijalističku Federativnu Republiku Jugoslaviju (1945. - 1990.), premda su u razdobljima političkih nemira odigrane i neke neslužbene utakmice.Ramet 2005., str. 171 Reprezentacija organizirana u brzini pod vodstvom izbornika Huga Kinerta igrala je nekoliko privatnih domaćih utakmica u razdoblju od 1918. do 1919. godine.Klemenčić mini|lijevo|250px|Prva utakmica hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije: ---- [[Jozo Jakopić (savezni kapetan), Emil Urch, Florijan Matekalo, Franjo Wölfl, Zvonko Jazbec, Milan Antolković, Ivan Jazbinšek, Ivica Belošević, Zvonimir Cimermančić, Franjo Glaser, Ivan Šuprina, August Lešnik i Mirko Kokotović]] 1940. godine Jozo Jakopić vodio je kao kapetan neslužbenu nogometnu reprezentaciju koja je predstavljala tadašnju Banovinu Hrvatsku u četiri prijateljske utakmice: dvije protiv Švicarske i dvije protiv Mađarske. Hrvatska je kao neovisna reprezentacija pod sankcijama svoj debi ostvarila 2. travnja 1940. godine u Zagrebu utakmicom protiv Švicarske koja je završila rezultatom 4:0 u korist Hrvatske. Nakon invazije Sila Osovine Hrvatski nogometni savez na kratko je postao aktivan pridruživši se FIFA-i 17. srpnja 1941. godine pod okriljem Nezavisne Države Hrvatske. Tadašnja reprezentacija čiji je izbornik bio Rudolf Hitrec odigrala je sveukupno petnaest prijateljskih utakmica od kojih četrnaest kao službena članica FIFA-e. Prvi službeni rezultat kao članice FIFA-e reprezentacije Hrvatske je neodlučeni 1:1 ishod protiv Slovačke. Utakmica je odigrana 8. rujna u Bratislavi. Sljedeće utakmice igrane su sve do 1945. godine kada je Nezavisna država Hrvatska ukinuta i kada je Hrvatska službeno postala članicom SFRJ time izgubivši svoju vlastitu reprezentaciju i suradnju s FIFA-om. U razdoblju od 1950. do 1956. godine nakratko je bila aktivna republička hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija u natjecanjima s ostalim republičkim reprezentacijama, a u jedinom međunarodnom susretu 1956. pobijedila je indonezijsku reprezentaciju. Hrvatski nogometaši su za vrijeme postojanja SFRJ nastupali za jugoslavensku reprezentaciju u svim natjecanjima sve do 1990. godine. Službeno osnivanje Posljednji jugoslavenski sastav za koji su igrali hrvatski igrači bio je onaj koji je odigrao utakmicu protiv Švedske 16. svibnja 1991. godine, nekoliko dana prije referenduma o hrvatskoj neovisnosti. Tijekom tog razdoblja obnovljena je hrvatska nogometna reprezentaicja koja je svoju prvu modernu međunarodnu nogometnu utakmicu odigrala protiv SAD-a, 17. listopada 1990. godine na stadionu u Maksimiru. Ta utakmica, koju je Hrvatska dobila rezultatom 2:1, bila je jedna od tri utakmice koje je vodio prvi službeni izbornik hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Dražan Jerković. Pod njegovim vodstvom Hrvatska je pobijedila u još dvije utakmice prije nego su izbornici postali Stanko Poklepović i Vlatko Marković koji su kratko vodili reprezentaciju. Utakmica protiv SAD-a također je poslužila za predstavljanje dresova hrvatske reprezentacije. Dizajnirani korištenjem uzorka šahovnice s grba koji se nalazi na službenoj zastavi Republike Hrvatske, dresovi su smatrani vrlo profesionalnima i izvornima, a postali su jedan od najprepoznatljivijih hrvatskih brandova općenito.http://www.nacional.hr/clanak/23275/hrvatske-kocke-opet-modni-hit Iako je Hrvatska još uvijek bila dijelom SFRJ do službenog proglašenja neovisnosti 8. listopada 1991. godine, ovaj sastav se već tada smatrao službenom nogometnom reprezentacijom nezavisne Hrvatske. Sredinom 1992. godine HNS je obnovio članstvo u Fifi, te je primljen u članstvo Uefe. FIFA nije priznala nastupe reprezentacije prije neovisnosti Hrvatske pa je na službenoj FIFA-inoj ljestvici zauzela tek 125. mjesto. FIFA i UEFA su kasnile za drugim svjetskim športskim organizacijama i UN-om po pitanju prijama Hrvatske u svoje članstvo. Nepuštanjem hrvatskih klubova u europska klupska natjecanja "zbog ratnih okolnosti" pomagali su međunarodnu izolaciju Hrvatske i neinformiranost svijeta o tome da Hrvatska uopće postoji. MOO je 17. siječnja 1992. primio HOO u privremeno članstvo (puno 24. rujna 1993. godine). UN je to učinio 22. svibnja 1992., FIFA tek 3. srpnja 1992. godine. FIFA nije Hrvatskoj omogućila sudjelovati na izlučnim natjecanjima za svjetsko prvenstvo 1994. u SAD-u; s druge strane, unatoč pravnih stajališta mišljenja Badinterove komisije, neki su športski moćnici i dalje smatrali srbijansko-crnogorsku državnu zajednicu jedinom sljednicom bivše Jugoslavije, pa su i dalje rezultate i uspjehe bivše države pripisivali samo njima te i time sve prava koja su proizlazila iz toga, ignorirajući ravnopravnu sljednost svih osamostaljenih republika. Štoviše, "nekakva" Jugoslavija je trebala biti nositeljicom 5. skupine europskih izlučnih natjecanja, no zbog sankcija iz Rezolucije VS UN br. 757 koje su se odnosile na srbijansko-crnogorsku državnu zajednicu, nikakva "Jugoslavija" nije sudjelovala. Iako se te sankcije nisu odnosile na Hrvatsku, Hrvatska nije sudjelovala u kvalifikacijama za to SP 1994. godine. Da su međunarodne organizacije mogle uključiti Hrvatsku u te kvalifikacije, pokazuje slučaj MOO-a par godina poslije. Primjer kako se je moglo "u ime športa" omogućiti dodatne kvalifikacije za isključene svjetski jake reprezentacije, pokazalo se kad su to u MOO-u omogućili srbijansko-crnogorskoj reprezentaciji za košarkaško EP 1995. godine, iako su teritoriji Hrvatske i BiH bili pod okupacijom snaga poduprtih i poticanih iz SRJ. Hrvatska je skoro ostala i bez sudjelovanja na izlučnim natjecanjima za EP 1996. godine, što je izazvalo bijes hrvatske športske javnosti. Hrvatski su se igrači, treneri i ini športski dužnosnici stoga diljem Europe angažirali, lobirajući po europskim klubovima, nogometnim organizacijama i inim športskim forumima za hrvatsko sudjelovanje.Vidjeti izdanja Slobodne Dalmacije. Naposlijetku su uspjeli izboriti da se Hrvatska natječe te je nakon preko 3 godine (4. rujna 1994.) od hrvatskog osamostaljenja (25. lipnja 1991.) zaigrala u službenoj utakmici. Pri tome su međunarodne organizacije svojom tromošću i djelovanjima interesnih skupina u njima u tolikom razdoblju iz međunarodnog nogometa zapravo isključila većinu igrača svjetskog junorskog prvaka iz 1987. godine: Roberta Jarnog, Dubravka Pavličića, Igora Štimca, Zvonimira Bobana, Roberta Prosinečkog, Tomislava Piplicu, Davora Šukera i njihova trenera Mirka Jozića. Izbornik je postao Miroslav Blažević koji je reprezentaciju vodio kroz kvalifikacije za Europsko prvenstvo 1996. godine koja je započela s prvom službeno priznatom pobjedom nakon proglašenja neovisnosti: 2:0 protiv Estonije, 4. rujna 1994. godine. Prvi službeni natjecateljski poraz Hrvatske dogodio se 11. lipnja 1995. godine u utakmici protiv Ukrajine (1:0) u istoj kvalifikacijskoj skupini. Ipak, unatoč porazu, Hrvatska je kvalifikacije završila na prvom mjestu skupine te osvojila svoje prvo FIFA-ino priznanje 1994. godine (Best Mover of the Year). "Zlatna generacija" 175px Hrvatska 3-5-2 formacija sa Svjetskog prvenstva 1998. godine u Francuskoj. Premda ih nema u planu, Robert Prosinečki i Krunoslav Jurčić također su sudjelovali značajni dio minuta. Alen Bokšić propustio je prvenstvo zbog ozljede, a u početnom sastavu zamijenio ga je Goran Vlaović. Napadač Goran Vlaović postigao je prvi pogodak na velikom turniru za reprezentaciju u utakmici protiv Turske na Europskom prvenstvu održanom u Engleskoj 1996. godine. Nakon prve utakmice i pobjede, Hrvatska je u drugoj utakmici na iznenađenje mnogih pobijedila branitelje naslova Dansku rezultatom 3:0 u utakmici koja će ostati upamćena po fantastičnom pogotku Davora Šukera lobom s 11 metara. Šuker će kasnije izjaviti da mu je upravo to bio omiljeni pogodak karijere. U posljednjoj utakmici u skupini Hrvatska je glatko izgubila od Portugala rezultatom 0:3, ali se svejedno plasirala u četvrtzavršnicu gdje je izgubila od kasnijih prvaka Njemačke rezultatom 1:2 u kontroverznoj utakmici mini|lijevo|180px|[[Davor Šuker − jedan od najboljih i svjetski najpoznatijih hrvatskih nogometaša svih vremena, predvodnik Zlatne generacije 90-ih godina prošlog stoljeća, najbolji strijelac reprezentacije svih vremena i aktualni predsjednik Hrvatskog nogometnog saveza.]] Neki su mislili da je Hrvatska namjerno odigrala loše protiv Portugala u skupini da bi izbacila Dansku iz igre, tim više što neki igrači nisu igrali, no to nije bilo točno. Hrvatski je izbornik čuvao neke bitne igrače da ne dobiju novi žuti ili čak crveni karton koji bi ih onemogućio igrati u četvrtzavršnici. A kao drugo, hrvatska je izabrana vrsta odigrala izvrsnu utakmicu protiv Portugalaca, koji su svoje jedine prigode materijalizirali u pogodak, što nije bio slučaj kod Hrvatske. U četvrtzavršnici Hrvatska je ispala što zbog loše sreće, a dijelom i zbog pristranog suđenja sudaca koji su Njemačkoj priznali pogodak postignut nakon očiglednog grubog prekršaja u napadu, a Hrvatskoj na štetu dosudili jedanaesterac nakon nes(p)retnog dodira lopte rukom. Unatoč ispadanju u četvrtzavršnici, Miroslav Blažević ostao je izbornik reprezentacije tijekom kvalifikacija za Svjetsko nogometno prvenstvo u Francuskoj 1998. godine. Kvalifikacije su ponovno završile uspjehom, nakon što je Hrvatska u kasnijem doigravanju bila bolja od Ukrajine nakon dvije utakmice. U skupini Svjetskog prvenstva Hrvatska je pobijedila Jamajku i Japan (3:1 i 1:0), ali izgubila od Argentine (0:1) čime je osvojila drugo mjesto u skupini i u osmini završnice susrela se s Rumunjskom. Tu je utakmicu Hrvatska pobijedila 1:0 i našla se u četvrt završnici, ponovno s Njemačkom koja se u to vrijeme nalazila na drugom mjestu FIFA-ine ljestvice najboljih nogometnih reprezentacija svijeta. Iako je većina smatrala da će Njemačka proći dalje, tu utakmicu je Hrvatska glatko dobila rezultatom 3:0 zgoditcima Roberta Jarnija, Gorana Vlaovića i Davora Šukera, a sve nakon što je Christian Wörns zaradio crveni karton. U poluzavršnici Hrvatska se susrela s domaćinom prvenstva, Francuskom: nakon prvog poluvremena u kojem nije bilo zgoditaka, Hrvatska je povela pogotkom Davora Šukera, ali je već u sljedećem napadu branič Lilian Thuram izjednačio rezultat, nakon što je oteo loptu hrvatskom kapetanu Bobanu na 20 m od hrvatskih vratiju, dok se ovaj neobjašnjivo premišljao i držao loptu tako blizu, uz to okružen mnoštvom protivničkih igrača. Kasnije je isti igrač postigao još jedan pogodak nakon što je iz prekršaja oteo loptu hrvatskom igraču 25-30 m od hrvatskih vratiju, pa je Hrvatska izgubila konačnim rezultatom 1:2. Iako je igrala protiv domaćina, sudci su sudili pošteno: čak su domaćoj Francuskoj isključili igrača, pa je zadnjih 20 minuta igrala s igračem manje. Ostalo je nejasno zašto je u takvoj situaciji hrvatski izbornik Blažević izvršio izmjenu u 90. minuti(!) uvevši ključnog reprezentativca Prosinečkog koji je iz neobjašnjenih razloga izostavljen iz te utakmice. U utakmici za treće mjesto Hrvatska se je susrela s reprezentacijom Nizozemske koju su dobili 2:1, a zbog pogotka kojeg je u njoj postigao Davor Šuker postao je najbolji strijelac prvenstva te osvajač nagrade Zlatna kopačka. Budući je osvajanje trećeg mjesta na Svjetskom prvenstvu smatrano jednim od najboljih nogometnih debija u povijesti, Hrvatska je u siječnju 1999. godine postavljena na treće mjesto FIFA-ine ljestvice što ujedno označava i njezin najbolji plasman na istoj do danas. 1998. godine Hrvatska je po drugi put dobila priznanje od FIFA-e (Best Mover of the Year). Zbog svojih uspjeha sastav hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije iz 90-tih smatra se Zlatnom generacijom. Mnogi od ovih igrača bili su sastavni dio momčadi bivše jugoslavenske reprezentacije do 20. godine koja je osvojila Svjetsko juniorsko prvenstvo 1987. godine u Čileu. Unatoč uspjesima na svoja prva dva velika nogometna natjecanja, Hrvatska je u kvalifikacijskoj skupini za sljedeće Europsko prvenstvo 2000. godine završila na trećem mjestu iza reprezentacija SR Jugoslavije i Republike Irske, ne uspjevši se kvalificirati na to natjecanje. Obje utakmice između Hrvatske i srbijansko-crnogorske reprezentacije (pod imenom SR Jugoslavije) završile su neodlučenim rezultatima u skupini. Utakmice su praćene političkim tenzijama navijača obaju momčadi, a tijekom utakmice u Beogradu dogodili su se i politički prosvjedi. Uzvratna utakmica u Zagrebu završila je rezultatom 2:2 zbog čega se Hrvatska nije uspjela kvalificirati na Euro 2000. Ključnim se pokazao kad je Hrvatska propustila osvojiti sve bodove u Skoplju (1:1), jer je Makedonija svom žestinom igrala protiv Hrvatske, dok ni približno nije pokazala žestinu protiv srbijansko-crnogorske reprezentacije, koja se je odanle vratila sa svim bodovima (pobjeda 2:4). Pad pod vodstvom Jozića i Barića Izbornik Blažević dao je ostavku u jesen 2000. godine pa je na klupu izabran Mirko Jozić. Unatoč odlasku u mirovinu mnogih igrača "Zlatne generacije", Hrvatska je ostala neporažena u kvalifikacijskoj skupini za Svjetsko prvenstvo 2002. godine. Ipak, taj turnir započeli su porazom od Meksika nakon kojeg je uslijedila iznenađujuća pobjeda od 2:1 protiv finalista Europskog prvenstva iz 2000. godine, Talijana. U posljednjoj utakmici skupine Hrvatska je izgubila od Ekvadora (0:1) što joj je onemogućilo prolazak u drugu fazu natjecanja, a igrači su uglavnom krivnju svaljivali na pritisak uzrokovan velikim očekivanjima. Jozić je nakon prvenstva dao ostavku i u srpnju 2002. godine na njegovo mjesto dolazi Otto Barić. Pod Barićevim vodstvom igra Hrvatske u kvalifikacijama za Europsko prvenstvo 2004. godine bila je svakojaka, a prolazak na to natjecanje osigurala je tek nakon dodatnog play-offa u dvije utakmice protiv Slovenije (2:1). Dado Pršo postigao je izuzetno važan i, na kraju se pokazalo, odlučujući pogodak u gostima u uzvratnom susretu. Na samom turniru Hrvatska je odigrala blijedih 0:0 sa Švicarskom te također remizirala s braniteljima naslova Francuzima (2:2), ali zbog poraza od Engleza (2:4) nije prošla u četvrtzavršnicu. Barićev dvogodišnji ugovor istekao je u srpnju 2004. godine i odlučeno je da neće biti produžen. Barićev je mandat obilježio jedan pristup o kojem se dugo govorilo, a dotada ga se nikako nije poduzimalo: pozvalo se izvrsne perspektivne igrače hrvatskog podrijetla koji su igrali po zapadnoeuropskim zemljama igrati za Hrvatsku. Ponovni uspon pod vodstvom Kranjčara i Bilića mini|250px|Fotografija s utakmice [[Brazilska nogometna reprezentacija|Brazil - Hrvatska odigrane 13. lipnja 2006. godine na Olimpijskom stadionu u Berlinu tijekom Svjetskog nogometnog prvenstva u Njemačkoj koja će ostati upamćena po fantastičnoj atmosferi koju su stvorili navijači obaju država.]] Bivši hrvatski igrač Zlatko Kranjčar naslijedio je Barića na mjestu izbornika reprezentacije u srpnju 2004. godine i kroz kvalifikacije za Svjetsko prvenstvo 2006. godine prošao bez poraza, ali također bio optužen za nepotizam zbog izbora svog vlastitog sina, Nike Kranjčara u sastav. Na samom prvenstvu Hrvatska je izgubila prvu utakmicu od Brazila (0:1) te odigrala neodlučeno s Japanom (0:0) u okršaju u kojem je Darijo Srna promašio jedanaesterac u prvom poluvremenu. Treća utakmica, remi sa Australijom (2:2) u kojoj su čak tri igrača zaradila crvene kartone, potvrdila je ispadanje Hrvatske s još jednog velikog natjecanja u prvom krugu završnice. Također, ta utakmica će ostati upamćena po pogrješci glavnog suca, Grahama Polla, koji je pokazao tri žuta kartona hrvatskom reprezentativcu Josipu Šimuniću nakon što ga je zamijenio s australskim igračem zbog njegovog australskog naglaska. Poll, izrazito kritiziran zbog suđenja baš u toj utakmici, nedugo potom povukao se iz nogometa. Nakon prvenstva, Hrvatski nogometni savez je u srpnju 2006. godine izbornika Kranjčara zamijenio sa Slavenom Bilićem, dotadašnjim izbornikom mlade reprezentacije. Bilić je u momčad uveo nekoliko mladih igrača i u početku postizao uspjehe uključujući i pobjedu rezultatom 2:0 u njegovom premijernom nastupu s reprezenacijom u prijateljskoj utakmici protiv Talijana, koji su nepunih dva mjeseca prije toga postali svjetskim prvacima na FIFA Svjetskom prvenstvu u Njemačkoj. Unatoč kontroverznoj odluci o suspenziji Darija Srne, Ivice Olića i Boška Balabana iz reprezentacije zbog njihovog kasnog noćnog provoda izvan kampa reprezentacije, Bilić je svoju momčad uvjerljivo vodio kroz kvalifikacije za Europsko prvenstvo 2008. godine. Kvalifikacije su završili na prvom mjestu skupine, sa samo jednim porazom (od Makedonije) te posebno istaknutimm dvjema pobjedama protiv Engleske reprezentacije koja se zbog toga nije uspjela kvalificirati na završni turnir prvi put nakon 1984. godine. mini|lijevo|250px|Fotografija s utakmice Hrvatska - [[Austrijska nogometna reprezentacija|Austrija odigrane 8. lipnja 2008. godine za vrijeme Europskog prvenstva u Austriji i Švicarskoj.]] Nakon što je glavnog napadača Eduarda da Silvu divljački ozlijedio protivnički igrač u Premier ligi, Bilić je bio prisiljen uvelike izmijeniti način igre reprezentacije pa su u sastav dovedeni Nikola Kalinić i Nikola Pokrivač koji do tada nikad nisu nastupali za nacionalnu momčad. Reprezentacija je dobila oštre kritike na račun loše igre u pripremnim utakmicama protiv Škotske i Moldove, ali su na samom prvenstvu prvi put u povijesti ostvarili sve tri pobjede u skupini - protiv domaćina Austrije, Njemačke i Poljske, te glatko prošli u četvrtzavršnicu. Međutim, u četvrtzavršnici se Hrvatska susrela s Turskom i na dramatičan način napustila natjecanje. Nakon što je utakmica završila 0:0, a Hrvatska povela zgoditkom Ivana Klasnića u predzadnjoj minuti drugog produžetka, Turska je uspjela izjednačiti u 122. minuti utakmice zgoditkom Semiha Senturka u nepostojećoj sudačkoj nadoknadi, a k tomu je Hrvatska te zadnje minute igrala s igračem manje, jer sudac nije dopustio ući u igru hrvatskom igraču kojem se je bila ukazivala pomoć. Nakon toga uslijedili su jedanaesterci koji su odlučivali koja će reprezentacija nastavili natjecanje. Hrvatski reprezentativci potpuno 'odsječenih nogu' nakon šokantne završnice vrlo su loše izveli jedanaesterce i napustili natjecanje nakon rezultata 1:1 (1:3) . Ipak, uspjeli su do kraja turnira ostati reprezentacija koja je primila najmanje pogodaka na istome (2), imala najmanje izgubljenih utakmica (0) i postigla najraniji pogodak (u četvrtoj minuti prve utakmice protiv Austrije što je također označilo i najraniji pogodak s bijele točke ikada postignut u povijesti Europskih nogometnih prvenstava). Unatoč glasinama da će dati ostavku, izbornik Bilić je produžio svoj ugovor te na taj način postao prvi izbornik nakon Blaževića koji će voditi Hrvatsku na dva uzastopna velika natjecanja. U kvalifikacijama za Svjetsko prvenstvo 2010. godine u Južnoj Africi, Hrvatska se ponovno našla s Englezima i njihove utakmice proglašene su najočekivanijima u kompletnim kvalifikacijama. Nakon domaće pobjede protiv Kazahstana, Hrvatska je izgubila od Engleske kod kuće i na taj način prekinula svoj niz neporaženosti na stadionu Maksimir koji je trajao punih 14 godina, te upisala prvi od zasada tri domaća kvalifikacijska poraza u povijesti. Tijekom kvalifikacija momčad se mučila s ozljedama raznih igrača, a također se dogodio i njihov dosadašnji najveći poraz - 1:5 od Engleske na stadionu Wembley. Iako je u posljednjoj utakmici Hrvatska pobijedila Kazahstan, nije se uspjela kvalificirati na natjecanje zbog toga što je Ukrajina - nakon pobjede nad Englezima - također pobijedila Andoru i zauzela drugo mjesto u skupini. Nakon završetka kvalifikacija Bilić je bio izrazito kritiziran i očekivala se njegova ostavka, ali je ugovor svejedno produžen i on je ostao izbornikom još jedno natjecanje - Europsko prvenstvo 2012. godine u Ukrajini i Poljskoj. Hrvatska je postavljena za nositelja kvalifikacija za Europsko prvenstvo 2012. godine u Ukrajini i Poljskoj, natjecanja za koje je Hrvatska zajedno s Mađarskom bila kandidat za domaćina što bi im omogućilo izravnu kvalifikaciju. ali se nakon odluke da će se prvenstvo održati u Poljskoj i Ukrajini Hrvatska našla u kvalifikacijskoj skupini F i, premda su bili nositelji, završili su kvalifikacijski put na drugom mjestu iza Grčke te su morali igrati dokvalifikacijske utakmice s Turskom. Hrvatska je uspješno prošla, pobijedivši sveukupno rezultatom 3:0, a sva tri pogotka postignuta u prvoj utakmici odigranoj u Istanbulu. Na završnom torniru Hrvatska je igrala u skupini C u Poljskoj s reprezentacijama Irske, Italije i Španjolske te nakon jedne pobjede (3:1 protiv Irske), jednog neriješenog ishoda (1:1 protiv Italije) te jednog poraza (0:1 od Španjolske) završila natjecanje u skupini. Bilić je podnio ostavku po završetku Eura 2012., kao što je i najavio pred početak tog natjecanja. Vodstvo Štimca Igor Štimac započeo je domaćim porazom 2:4 na Poljudu od Švicarske dana 15. kolovoza 2012. Kvalifikacijski ciklus pod njegovim vodstvom je započeo dobro (u šest utakmica ostvareno je pet pobjeda i remi s Belgijom, ali posljednje četiri utakmice su bile izrazito loše - osvojen je samo jedan bod). Pored utakmice sa Švicarskom, odigrane su još četiri prijateljske utakmice (pobjeda protiv Južne Koreje 4:0 6. veljače 2013., poraz od Portugala 1:0 10. lipnja 2013., pobjeda nad Lihteštajnom 3:2 14. kolovoza 2013. te ponovna pobjeda nad Južnom Korejom 2:1 9. rujna 2013.). Nakon poraza od Škotske u Glasgowu 15. listopada 2013. i izborenog doigravanja za SP u Brazilu, Igor daje svoj izbornički mandat na raspolaganje predsjedniku HNS-a Davoru Šukeru koji tu ostavku i prihvaća. Vodstvo Kovača Nakon odlaska 15. listopada 2013. Igora Štimca sa izborničke funkcije, Niko Kovač preuzima "A" selekciju u doigravanju za SP u Brazilu. Hrvatska je u dvije utakmice doigravanja protiv Islanda izborila odlazak na SP u Brazilu. Na SP u Brazilu reprezentacija nije prošla skupinu. Nakon loših rezultata u kvalifikacijama za Euro u Francuskoj 2016. godine, Izvršni odbor saveza jednoglasno smjenjuje Niku Kovača s mjesta izbornika. Vodstvo Čaćića Nakon smjene Nike Kovača, 21. rujna 2015. Hrvatski nogometni savez je potvrdio kako je Ante Čačić novi izbornik hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije. ANTE ČAČIĆ NOVI JE HRVATSKI IZBORNIK! Jednoglasnom odlukom HNS potvrdio Kovačevog nasljednika! Šuker: 'Po svemu to zaslužuje', Jutarnji list, 21. rujna 2015. Navijači u šoku:Ante Čačić novi izbornik!, Dnevno.hr, 21. rujna 2015. Izvršni odbor je jednoglasno Marko Cvijanović, Izvršni odbor HNS-a: Ante Čačić novi izbornik, Novi list, 21. rujna 2015. , a to je potvrdio i predsjednik HNS-a Davor Šuker za novinare: Službeno: Ante Čačić novi izbornik hrvatske reprezentacije, Slobodna Dalmacija, 21. rujna 2015. Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija je pod njegovim vodstvom u predzadnjoj utakmici kvalifikacija za Europsko prvenstvo u Francuskoj pobijedila Bugarsku 3:0 Čačićeva Hrvatska svladala Bugarsku s 3:0, HRT sport, 10. listopada 2015. , golovima Perišića na asistenciju Modrića Hrvatska pobijedila Bugarsku na praznom Maksimiru, seebiz.eu, 10. listopada 2015. u 2. minuti, Rakitića u 42. minuti Hrvatska pobijedila Bugarsku u otužnoj atmosferi na Maksimiru, Dalmacija news, 10. listopada 2015. i Kalinića u 82. minuti. Hrvatska pobijedila Bugarsku izvanrednom igrom, Sportcom.hr, 11. listopada 2015 Nakon remija sa Finskom na Rujevici,izvršni odbor saveza smjenjuje Antu Čačića sa mjesta izbornika. Domaći stadioni mini|200px|[[Stadion Maksimir na kojem hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija igra veliku većinu svojih domaćih utakmica.]] Većinu domaćih utakmica hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija igra na stadionu Maksimir u Zagrebu. Stadion je izgrađen 1912. godine, a obnovljen 1997. godine. Ime je dobio po kvartu u kojem se nalazi - Maksimiru. Na njemu je hrvatska reprezentacija do danas odigrala najviše utakmica, a bio je i domaćin prve kvalifikacijske utakmice protiv Litve; također je služio i kao domaći stadion utakmica Hrvatske tijekom Drugog svjetskog rata. Hrvatski nogometni savez i Vlada dogovorili su daljnja poboljšanja stadiona (uključujući i povećanje broja sjedala s postojećih 40-tak tisuća) koja će ga učiniti najskupljim nogometnim stadionom na svijetu. Međutim, 2008. godine UEFA je zaprijetila da će ograničiti broj domaćih navijača koji će moći gledati utakmice svoje reprezentacije zbog navijačkih nereda koji su se dogodili tijekom Europskog prvenstva te godine. Zagrebački gradonačelnik Milan Bandić nije odobrio završne planove obnove stadiona 2008. godine, a jedan od glavnih razloga bili su veliki troškovi; od prosinca 2008. godine obnavljanje stadiona je odgođeno do daljnjega. Osim u Zagrebu, hrvatska reprezentacija domaće utakmice igra i u drugim gradovima. Najčešći od njih je Split gdje se igra na stadionu Poljud koji je bio domaćin nekoliko kvalifikacijskih utakmica za Europsko prvenstvo 1996. i Svjetsko prvenstvu 1998. godine. Od prve utakmice 1995. godine protiv Italije koja je završila neodlučenim 1:1 rezultatom, Hrvatska nije uspjela pobijediti u službenoj FIFA utakmici na Poljudu. Zbog ove činjenice utakmice na tom stadionu proglašene su "Poljudskom kletvom". Ta kletva napokon je prekinuta u lipnju 2011. godine kada je Hrvatska pobijedila Gruziju rezultatom 2:1. Reprezentacija je nekoliko kvalifikacijskih i prijateljskih utakmica odigrala i na stadionu Kantrida u Rijeci (gdje je do danas još uvijek neporažena), na stadionu Gradski vrt u Osijeku te na stadionu Anđelko Herjavec u Varaždinu. Maksimirski stadion Zagreb.jpg| stadion Maksimir Poljud stadium.jpg| stadion Poljud Stadion Kantrida Rijeka 13032012 2.jpg| stadion Kantrida Gradski vrt stadium, Osijek.JPG| stadion Gradski vrt Stade Varteks.JPG| stadion Anđelko Herjavec Statistika rezultata na domaćim stadionima Od prve službene utakmice (17. listopada 1990. godine protiv reprezentacije SAD-a) do danas, Hrvatska je svoje domaće oglede igrala na sveukupno jedanaest stadiona u devet gradova. Ažurirano 09.06.2018. Imidž reprezentacije Ime, dresovi i treninzi mini|200px|desno|Službeni dres hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije dizajnirao je 1990. godine [[Miroslav Šutej, a predstavlja najpoznatiji hrvatski brand.]] Službena FIFA-ina skraćenica imena hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije je CRO i taj se akronim upotrebljava kako bi se reprezentacija identificirala u FIFA-i i medijima. Druga skraćenica koja se upotrebljava je i HRV. Hrvatski igrači vrlo često se nazivaju Vatreni, a u vrijeme kada je momčad vodio Slaven Bilić drugi nadimak im je i Bilić Boysi. Prvi službeni dres hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije dizajnirao je akademski slikar Miroslav Šutej 1990. godine. Premda je malo promijenjen otkad je službeni sponzor postao Nike, dres je uglavnom zadržao nacionalni identitet. Također, hrvatski šahirani grb prisutan je na službenom grbu Republike Hrvatske, kao i na dresu nogometne reprezentacije koristi se sve češće i na dresovima u ostalim športovima - bilo momčadskim ili pojedinačnim. Tradicijski kamp za treniranje reprezentacije nalazi se u Čatežu (Slovenija) gdje se momčad priprema za nadolazeće utakmice. Međutim, Hrvatski nogometni savez najavio je izgradnju novog centra za treniranje kako bi se uvjeti treninga još više poboljšali.Croatian Football Association to have new training camp, croatiantimes.com, 9. listopada 2008. (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 13. listopada 2008.) Dresovi reprezentacije kroz povijest Navijači Najprominentniji navijači hrvatske reprezentacije su navijači nogometnih klubova Hajduka iz Splita te Dinama iz Zagreba koji u hrvatskoj nogometnoj ligi imaju najveći broj navijača. Zbog rivalstva ovih dviju navijačkih skupina - Bad Blue Boysa iz Zagreba i Torcide iz Splita - obje su bile povezane s huliganskim nemirima tijekom utakmica ova dva kluba, premda nasilje između njih do danas nije zabilježeno na utakmicama reprezentacije. Nogometna reprezentacija Hrvatske veliku potporu ima i od Hrvata koji žive u susjednoj Bosni i Hercegovini, prvenstveno od navijača nogometnog kluba HŠK Zrinjski Mostar koji su poznati pod imenom Ultras-Zrinjski. Hrvatske navijače gotovo uvijek prati slogan Uvijek Vjerni kako se također zove i Klub navijača hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije kojem je cilj ujediniti sve obožavatelje i navijače Hrvatske iz cijeloga svijeta. mini|lijevo|250px|Jedno od glavnih okupljališta hrvatskih navijača je svakako [[Trg bana Josipa Jelačića u Zagrebu. Fotografija prikazuje navijače tijekom utakmice Hrvatska - Njemačka odigrane 12. lipnja 2008. godine u sklopu Europskog nogometnog prvenstva u Austriji i Švicarskoj.]] Međutim, ponašanje navijača na međunarodnim utakmicama dovelo je i do međunarodnih sankcija protiv reprezentacije. Hrvatska je bila kažnjena pod prijetnjom izbacivanja iz UEFA-e zbog rasističkog ponašanja navijača tijekom Europskog prvenstva 2004. godine. Također je u više navrata zabilježeno opiranje pravilima sigurnosti od strane navijača. Tijekom Svjetskog prvenstva 2006. godine jedan navijač pobjegao je osiguranju i prišao igračima ulaskom direktno na teren; bio je uhićen zbog smetanja posjeda. Tijekom prijateljske utakmice s Italijom u Livornu, mala grupa hrvatskih navijača stojeći na tribinama napravila je znak Svastike kao odgovor na to što su talijanski navijači mahali s komunističkim zastavama; UEFA je kaznila Hrvatski nogometni savez zbog incidenta. Slični događaji zabilježeni su tijekom Europskog prvenstva 2008. godine; UEFA je ponovno kaznila Hrvatsku zbog isticanja rasističkih banera u utakmici protiv Turske, a FIFA je kaznila HNS zbog rasističkog vrijeđanja engleskog igrača Emila Heskeyja 10. rujna 2008. godine. Hrvatski navijači vrlo često upotrebljavaju baklje bilo da je riječ o utakmicama domaćeg prvenstva ili na međunarodnim utakmicama Related images from Reuters, Eurosport and Javno news service: Croatia fans with flares in the stands, Similar celebrations, Primary photo gallery što prema riječima bivšeg reprezentativca Igora Štimca i sadašnjeg reprezentativca Luke Modrića dodatno motivira kompletnu momčad. Međutim, bakljade su zabranjene na većini međunarodnih utakmica pa se hrvatskim navijačima od strane osiguranja UEFA-e i FIFA-e sredstva često oduzimaju prilikom ulaska u stadion. Hrvatski navijači također su došli u sukob s muslimanima iz Turske tijekom Europskog prvenstva 2008. godine u utakmici s turskom nogometnom reprezentacijom. Osiguranje je bilo dodatno pojačano u vrijeme kada su se hrvatski i turski navijači okupljali u Beču nedugo prije početka utakmice četvrtzavršnice tog turnira; nakon utakmice hrvatski navijači odupirali su se policiji i ušli u sukobe s turskim navijačima. Tijekom međunarodnih nogometnih susreta reprezentacija bivših država Jugoslavije također su se pojavljivale tenzije među navijačima. Hrvatski navijači smješteni u gledalištu tijekom utakmice Jugoslavije i Nizozemske 3. lipnja 1990. godine zviždali su dok se svirala jugoslavenska himna, a tijekom cijele utakmice navijali su za Nizozemsku. Stadion na Maksimiru bio je poprište oštrih sukoba hrvatskih i srpskih navijača tijekom utakmice nogometnih klubova Dinama iz Zagreba i Crvene zvezde iz Beograda što je uzrokovalo njezin prekid. Tijekom Svjetskog prvenstva 2006. godine dogodili su se sukobi između Hrvata i Bošnjaka u Mostaru. Javno mnijenje Nogomet je najpopularniji šport u HrvatskojFoster 2004, str. 52 i odigrao je važnu ulogu u stjecanju nezavisnosti tijekom raspada Jugoslavije. Domoljublje je naraslo tijekom stvaranja reprezentacije u ranim 1990.-im, za vrijeme prvog hrvatskog predsjednika Franje Tuđmana. Natječući se odvojeno u službenim i neslužbenim utakmicama, reprezentacije je osnažila jedinstvo hrvatskog naroda u domovini i iseljeništvu.Bellamy 2003, str. 113 Nadalje, Tuđmanov odnos s reprezentacijom je postao važna karika u jačanju i jedinstvu hrvatske države i naroda. Nakon najvećeg uspjeha hrvatskog nogometa, trećeg mjesta na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Francuskoj 1998. godine, Tuđman je izjavio da "nogometne pobjede oblikuju nacionalni identitet koliko i ratovi". Jednoglasna podrška reprezentaciji je narasla usporedno s odobravanjem državnog vrha. Franjo Tuđman je održavao snažan odnos s reprezentacijom i zahvalio joj na doprinosu u stvaranju neovisne i suverene hrvatske države. Američki političar i diplomat Strobe Talbott je predvidio da će jačanje hrvatskog nogometa ovisiti od samog naroda.Bellamy 2003, str. 116 Zlatnu generaciju hrvatskog nogometa je dočekalo oko 100.000 navijača, među kojima je bio i predsjednik Tuđman. Tuđman je govorio u ime navijača hvaleći nastupe hrvatskih reprezentativaca. Tadašnji hrvatski izbornik Miroslav Ćiro Blažević je zahvalio predsjedniku Tuđmanu na uručenim odlikovanjima dodjeljenim za uspjeh reprezentacije, dok je uzbuđeni kapetan Zvonimir Boban u ime svojih suigrača zahvalio Tuđmanu, koji im je omogućio da igraju za njihovu Hrvatsku i stvorio njihovu Hrvatsku. Iako više nema odnosa između reprezentacije i bilo koje druge političke stranke od Tuđmanove smrti, hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija i dalje budi domoljubne osjećaje u Hrvatskoj i ostatku Europe.Giulianotti 1997, str. 22 Reprezentacija dobiva stalnu medijsku pažnju, a njezine utakmice se uživo prenose na HRT 2. Pred Europsko prvenstvo 2008. godine, izbornik Slaven Bilić i njegov rock sastav Rawbau su izdali singl, Vatreno Ludilo, koji je podsjetio na slavne pobjede tijekom Svjetskog prvenstva 1998. godine i pohvalio današnje ambicije. Pjesma se nalazila na samom vrhu hrvatskih glazbenih top ljestvica i bila je slušana tijekom Eura 2008. reprezentacija je dobila nadimak Bilić boysi. Ostali hrvatski glazbenici, kao što su Dino Dvornik, Connect, Prljavo kazalište i Baruni su snimili pjesme u znak podrške reprezentaciji, među kojima su: Malo nas je, al' nas ima, Samo je jedno, Moj dom je Hrvatska, Srce vatreno i Neka pati koga smeta. Reprezentacija je prihvatila pjesmu Lijepa li si, koju pjeva Marko Perković Thompson. U izboru slušatelja Narodnog radija povodom 20. godina hrvatske državnosti, pjesma je proglašena najljepšom domoljubnom pjesmom. Lijepa li si podsjeća na hrvatsku himnu, Lijepa naša domovino. Thompsonova pjesma Uvijek vjerni tebi postala je himna službenog Kluba navijača hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Uvijek vjerni. Uspjesi na velikim natjecanjima Svjetsko prvenstvo Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija se kvalificirala i nastupila na tri Svjetska nogometna prvenstva za redom u razdoblju od 1998. do 2006. godine, ali nije se uspjela kvalificirati na Svjetsko prvenstvo održano u Južnoj Africi 2010. godine nakon što je kvalifikacijsku skupinu završila na trećem mjestu iza Engleske i Ukrajine. Premda je postala službenom članicom FIFA-e i UEFA-e 1992. godine, nije mogla nastupiti na Svjetskom prvenstvu održanom u SAD-u 1994. godine budući su kvalifikacije za to natjecanje započele prije njezinog službenog početka članstva. Do danas je njezin najbolji nastup na Svjetskim nogometnim prvenstvima drugo mjesto osvojeno u Rusiji 2018. godine., te poslije toga bronca osvojena 1998. u Francuskoj. Na ostalim svjetskim prvenstvima na kojima je nastupila, reprezentacija Hrvatske završila je nastup nakon razigravanja po skupinama. * 1930. do 1990. - nastupala kao dio bivše Jugoslavije * 1994. - nije sudjelovala u kvalifikacijama Europsko prvenstvo Najbolji rezultati hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije na Europskim nogometnim prvenstvima do danas je bila četvrtzavršnica u njihovom prvom javnom nastupu na prvenstvu u Engleskoj 1996. godine te ponovno četvrtzavršnica na prvenstvu održanom u Austriji i Švicarskoj 2008. godine. Za Europsko prvenstvo 2000. godine održano u Nizozemskoj i Belgiji nisu se kvalificirali. Hrvatski nogometni savez je skupa s Mađarskim nogometnim savezom podnio službenu prijavu za zajedničko domaćinstvo ovih dviju država za Europsko nogometno prvenstvo 2012. godine, ali su za domaćina tog prvenstva na kraju izabrane Poljska i Ukrajina. Hrvatska se nakon doigravanja u dvije utakmice s Turskom uspješno kvalificirala na to natjecanje. * Do 1992. - nastupala kao dio bivše Jugoslavije Manji turniri Razni rekordi * Dana 22. ožujka 2013. godine, u kvalifikacijskoj utakmici protiv Srbije, Darijo Srna, Stipe Pletikosa i Josip Šimunić su ostvarili svoj 101. nastup za Hrvatsku, oborivši rekord Darija Šimića s tadašnjih 100 nastupa. * Davor Šuker uvjerljivo je najbolji hrvatski strijelac do danas sa 45 postignutih pogodaka. Proglašen je hrvatskim "Zlatnim igračem" od strane UEFA-e na jubilarnom slavlju 2004. godine. Mario Mandžukić trenutačno je na drugom mjestu s 30 postignutih pogodaka. * Mladen Petrić drži rekord u najviše postignutih pogodaka na jednoj utakmici - bio je strijelac četiri zgoditka u domaćoj pobjedi Hrvatske protiv Andore 7. listopada 2006. godine. * Tri najveće pobjede hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije do danas su one rezultatom 10:0 protiv San Marina (2016. godine),7:0 protiv reprezentacija Australije (1998. godine) i Andore (2006. godine). * Najveći porazi reprezentacije su oni iz doba Nezavisne države Hrvatske protiv Italije (0:4) i Njemačke (1:5) tijekom 40-tih godina prošlog stoljeća te onaj protiv Engleske tijekom kvalifikacija za Svjetsko prvenstvo 2010. godine (1:5). Od ostalih visokih poraza svakako se trebaju izdvojiti i onaj rezultatom 1:4 protiv Slovačke u prijateljskoj utakmici odigranoj 1994. godine te onaj s Europskog prvenstva 1996. godine protiv Portugala (0:3). * Luka Ivanušec sa 18 godina 1 mjesecom i 19 dana postao najmlađi strijelac u povijesti Vatrenih - na utakmici Kina - Hrvatska 1:1 , 14. siječnja 2017. godine.Drago Hudika, Luka Ivanušec je postao najmlađi strijelac u povijesti reprezentacije, vecernji.hr, 14. siječnja 2017. Igrači s najviše nastupa Najbolji strijelci Napomene: * 1 Do 23. veljače 2008., kad mu je Martin Taylor divljački slomio nogu, od 2004. do 2007. postigao je 13 pogodaka za reprezentaciju (u nepune dvije godine, veljača 2006. - listopad 2007., skoro 7 godišnje). Nakon rehabilitacije, postigao je 16 pogodaka u 5 godina (3,2 godišnje). Ni u klupskom nogometu nikad više nije bio tako efikasan strijelac kao što je bio prije ozljede. Ostala priznanja * 1992.: Nagrada HOO-a Matija Ljubek * 1994.: FIFA-ina nagrada za reprezentaciju s najvećim napretkom * 1997.: Najbolja momčad Hrvatske * 1998.: FIFA/Coca-Cola Ranking - 3. mjesto * 1998.: FIFA-ina nagrada za reprezentaciju s najvećim napretkom * 1998.: Najbolja momčad Hrvatske * 2001.: Nagrada HOO-a za najboljeg promicatelja Hrvatske u svijetu * 2001.: Najbolja momčad Hrvatske * 2005.: Nagrada HOO-a za najboljeg promicatelja Hrvatske u svijetu * 2006.: Nagrada HOO-a za najboljeg promicatelja Hrvatske u svijetu * 2007.: Nagrada HOO-a za najboljeg promicatelja Hrvatske u svijetu * 2008.: Najbolja momčad Hrvatske * 2008.: Posebno priznanje Hrvatske turističke zajednice za promicanje turizma u svijetu - Plavi cvijet Poznati liječnici * Boris Nemec Zanimljivosti i statistika Poznati bivši reprezentativci (od 1990.) Izbornici (od 1990.) Trenutačni kadar za SP 2018. mini|lijevo|500px|Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija pred odlazak na [[Europsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Poljska i Ukrajina 2012.|UEFA EURO 2012.]] mini|lijevo|500px|Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija pred odlazak na [[Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu - Brazil 2014.]] |valign="top"| |} Navijačke pjesme Poznate navijačke pjesme posvećene hrvatskoj reprezentaciji su "Lijepa li si" (izvodi Marko Perković Thompson)," Neka pati koga smeta, Hrvatska je prvak svijeta" (izvode Baruni), "Mi smo prvaci" (Gibonni), "Večeras je naša fešta" (Tomislav Ivčić), "Malo nas je, al' nas ima" (Dino Dvornik i Boris Novković), "Uvijek vjerni tebi" (Thompson),"Neopisivo" (Zaprešić Boys) i ostale, a pjesma "Srce vatreno" koju izvori Nered navijačka je himna na Svjetskom prvenstvu 2018. u Rusiji prema izboru HNS-a, dok je prethodnih godina na velikim natjecanjima glavna navijačka pjesma bila "Lijepa li si" po izboru samih navijača. * "Malo nas je al' nas ima", Dino Dvornik & Boris Novković, 2004. * "Srce Vatreno", 26. svibnja, Nered & Zaprešić Boys, 2008. * "Neka pati koga smeta", Baruni, 2008. * "Neopisivo", Zaprešić Boys, 21. svibnja, 2014. * "Igraj moja Hrvatska", Zaprešić Boys, 21. svibnja, 2018. * "Sve za Hrvatsku", David & Josip Martino, 27. svibnja, 2018. * "Moja Croatia", Stoka&Layz s LayZ-om, 18. svibnja 2018. * "Navijačka", PROleteri, 2018. * "Vatreni bećarac 2018."; Žec, Štef, Zoki i Šteco; 2018. *"''Prvih 11''"; Nina Badrić, Vanna, Indira, Neno Belan, Jacques Houdek, Pero Galić (Opća opasnost), Nered, Connect, Zaprešić boys, Zsa Zsa i Antonia Dora Pleško,; 2018. Također pogledajte *Hrvatski nogometni savez *Popis izbornika hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije *Popis službenih utakmica hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije *Popis nastupa za hrvatsku nogometnu reprezentaciju *Popis strijelaca hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije *Zanimljivosti i statistika hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije *Sastavi hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije na velikim natjecanjima *Popis hrvatskih nogometnih reprezentativaca *Hrvatska ženska nogometna reprezentacija *Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija do 21 godine *Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija do 19 godina Izvori Literatura * * * * * * Vanjske poveznice * [http://www.hns-cff.hr/?ln=en Hrvatski nogometni savez službena stranica] * Službena stranica Kluba navijača Uvijek vjerni * Vijesti o Hrvatskoj reprezentaciji na Sportnet.hr Kategorija: Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija Kategorija:Nogometne reprezentacije Kategorija: Dobitnici nagrade Franjo Bučar